The price of freedom
by nippadesu
Summary: This is a yaoi fanfic about Zack and Cloud. Cloud keeps having this dreams about zack being killed and he just can't let that happen, he doesn't really know what it is what he feels towards Zack, but he just knows he can't lose him.


"cloud...live...!"  
Cloud POV on  
-waaaaaaagh! – I abruptly wake up in sweat and tears from this dream that I've been having since I very first met Zack…this isn't just a dream…-"… it's a warning…it happened before…" – the words hardly came out from my mouth, they just sounded like the wind whispering… and as I noticed more tears ran down my face wich had a terror expression on it. I wasn't able to sleep so I went to the dorms hallway to look at the stars. The night felt so long , like it would never end , I kept gazing at the sky like there was nothing there and my mind was always hitting the same subject that wouldn't let me sleep, over and over and over again…When I noticed the sun starts to rise at the horizon…I thought it was better for me to head for my dorm and get ready. This stupid thing just won't go away from my brain…I wash my face, put on my clothes but… the feeling of despair just won't let me be and I keep doing this things almost like a mechanical way till the very moment I get out of my room, always caught up on the fucking dream..!

"I can't tell him, it's gonna sound ridiculous. I'll just do this my way, I won't be a burden…he won't die…not because of me… I'll protect… "- guaaah! – Someone bumps into me as I came to realize it was Zack. I really didn't know how to react when I saw him… I hesitate but soon I decided to just give him a usual answer – watch where you walk moron! - yep, this is just like me.

Z-He-hey sunshine! You were the one mumbling to the ground! Trying to be friends with it? – Zack smirks as he usually does, he's always this cheerful…if it wasn't for him I'd still be a lonely faggot in the cadet squad.

C– pfff just shut up u faggot – I say as I face the end of the hallway behind his shoulder .

Z-Looking lovely as ever I see huh Cloud ! Ahahaha ! So … - I feel his his left arm around me and before I know it he's punching me in the forhead – ready for another "cool" assignment?

C-I can see you are…and get off, you're a pain in the ass man… - I try to show a little smile as I look at him when he does the same.

Z-C'mon then bichie, I wanna finish this quick so we can go get drunk later! –he said while giving me a slap on my back and starting to walk in front of me. At that time the only thing that came to my mind was something I ended up mumbling… -"Zack…I'll protect you no matter what. " – I said to myself as I clinched my fist. Maybe I mumbled to loud because Zack immediately turned to me asking what I had just said..

C-None of your business ! – I replied when I passed by him. We both headed to the headquarters where we're given our missions. Soon we were walking in line into a mission airplane, almost like a ship I'd say, this thing is huge so it can load lot's of soldiers and equipment, aaaand with equipment I really mean guns…lot's of guns we can use depending on the mission assigned. But even though it's huge, it's not the most safe, he's made to carry a big weight but not to really protect us. I don't really know much about this stuff since I've always been this soldier who just does what it's told and to be honest I really never cared much… But thanks to this guy sitting right in front of me , who never gave up on me, I feel like I wanna know more, at a slow pace I'd say but still…the problem is, I really can't lose him…I don't know how to explain what I feel when flashbacks of those nightmares come to my head but I feel like my heart is gonna explode just thinking about being without him…He's been the whole reason why I'm trying to be better, and he's the only thing that I feel it's worth fighting for, if it wasn't him…

Co- LISTEN UP EVERYBODY! – I jump at the captain's scream since I was completely immersed in my own thoughts, forgetting I was heading to a battlefield- You're going to split in team of 4, not only to cover more ground and finish these abominations faster, but because we do not know what's the kind of monsters we're dealing with. Zack!

Z-YES, SIR !

Co-You're the captain of your squad! Take Cloud, Mike and Rin ! 

Z-YES, SIR! – Zack lightly turns his gaze on me and smiles, typical of him.

C-tchhh… - this guy always gets on my nerves…not that I really mind tho. Soon we reached the spot and the commander ordered us to go.

We jumped from the ship where we were in, which was really close to the ground and landed in some kind of desert even though it had something weird…it seemed like it used to hold a really big forest before but it's all dead now… These guys, including Zack, might think it's those monsters fault or something normal, but I know better…this is Shinra's malevolent work… and soon I found myself stuck in the same spot just "admiring" this awful did when Zack's voice woke me up from my trance..

Z-Yo! Lazy heads come this way!

C-Yes oh great captain Zack – I mock him because it's actually pretty funny to do it, he's an ass anyways so…

Z-You're just jealous 'cause I got to be in charge! – Zack winked at me, that stupid moron. I reply to him as I make a "I don't really give a fuck" look -Yeah sure, whatever you say…

Z-Ahahahaha!

As we were walking cautiously through some kind of valley full of rocks and dirt mountains now, we caught perception of something moving and noises. – this is….-

-GYAAAAAAAAAAARHGRH!

(Zack, Cloud and mike) – RIN! – We scream in shock at the sight of what just happened. 1 wolf like kind of creature with dark skin that looked like rock instead of fur, red dead eyes and fangs like iron had just bitten Rin in the shoulder. We approached him to try to stop the bleeding but Zack immediately stood up .

Z-Stay back ! – He screamed to me and mike as he raises his sword in the air and finishes that monster and immediately turns to us again- How's Rin condition , mike?

M- H-He.. can't keep up and needs immediate assistance ! He's losing lot's of blood !

I can't believe this, I was looking around and I can see little dark dots getting closer and closer till I can finally see… - Zack…mike…DON'T! MOVE!

Z-Cloud what the…..oh. – We're completely surrounded by the same kind of monsters…

C-Zack ! I'll distract them so that you, Mike and Rin are able to escape! – They can't stay here, Rin needs help and … There's no way Zack's gonna fight this things, im gonna protect him..Ive made up my mind.

Z-What!? No way man I -

C-NOW ZACK! – I screamed while I raised my sword in the air and start attacking the creatures, one after another, as they keep throwing themselves at me and I swing the sword form one side to another and dodge them.

Cloud POV off

Zack POV on

"What's gotten into him…the look on his eyes when he screamed…" – I think while running, as my look it's of total confusion, that look wasn't normal on him, it was piercing and fierce… - Mike! Make sure Rin doesn't fall asleep and keep going, I'll go get Cloud!

-Yes, sir! U-u-uahauaaagahar!

-Shit! Mike!

Zack POV off

Cloud POV on

As I hear this scream I look back and I see a fucking monster jumping above them- ZAC-aaaaargh ! – I've been bitten in the arm and fell to the ground with a wolf on me, but I manage to keep him away with the sword and kill it when I see that Zack finished the one in there- sigh…guuuh argh , dammit …you moron !... – I'm completely exhausted because of all the nights I haven't been sleeping, and the blood I'm loosing isn't helping either…godemit… I'm starting to feel dizzy and I'm not able to get up … "not now, not here, goddamit…Zack!"

-Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – I hear this voice and look up. Zack just killed a foe that was about to attack me…this guy…why did he come back?!

C-What the hell are you doing Zack? Argh…I..told you! To go back!

Z-And how stupid can u be, Cloud!? You really thought I was gonna left you here just like that!? What's gotten into you? You nearly got killed! If I wasn't here 2 minutes ago u might as well be….- he turned his face the other way but I could tell he couldn't say the word dead…it made him sick…

C-This is no big deal, I'd have been able to finish this and meet you guys ! Gaahh…- I say as I struggle to get up…

Z-Tchh for fuck sake Cloud…you're hopless.. – he said as he helps me getting up with a serious look on his face…

C- And are you not either…? You won't be having the fun just for you now that u came back… ! – Funny how I try so hard for him…I smirk when I get completely up just to see how he still looks worried… but then a smile appears on his face…

Z-heh…! – I heard from his mouth. Soon as he laughed 3 foes jumped on us but we were able to kill every single one of them. They weren't really hard to kill, the problem was the number and not paying attention to them. The hours of sleep I didn't have and the loss of blood were weighting on me like a bitch but I managed to keep up right next to zack… finally finished them all… We felt ourselves losing strength as we feel our bodies tumbling to the ground. I couldn't believe this scenerie, and Zack just started to laugh

Z-Aaaaaaaaaah man, this was intense, I so wanna go get drunk now ahahahaha !

C-Zack you fucking moron… guuuh…- I really wanted to laugh with him, but the more I struggled to even speak the more blood I was losing and I was really getting dizzy…my vision was getting blurry..

Z-Cloud your wound…! – He leans on an arm to quickly check on me… This is Zack alright, always worrying about the others even though he himself had his owns wounds…

C-Cut it out dude…Im ok, heh, you still need someone to carry you home by the end of the night ahah – I say as I try not to let out my pain and I bite my lip, I just don't wanna be a burden to him. Zack gave me a worried look and stroked my hair…this is awkward…but I don't dislike having him near.

Z-Yeah… I need you to indeed ahahah… !

And we just laid there laughing when the rescue plain appeared to take us in safety.

-/-


End file.
